


four plus one

by cosmicwoosan



Series: canon cumpliant [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Messy Boys, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Spanking, san cums 4 times, yunho has great stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: Is San hard to pleasure? No, not at all. Is he hard to satisfy? Absolutely.Which is why Yunho is the perfect person for him.or, San has no refractory period and Yunho has godlike stamina. It works.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: canon cumpliant [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	four plus one

**Author's Note:**

> because switch, vers, brat yunsan is what we need in life
> 
> also an excuse to write bottom yunho bc we need more of that
> 
> just a few notes: 
> 
> -a refractory period is the time in between orgasms. basically, it's the body's "recovery period." if one has no refractory period, they can have multiple orgasms in a row without needing to stop and feel little to no discomfort. pretty unrealistic as most people have a refractory period, just the lengths vary.  
> -ejaculation does not equal orgasm. so, one can orgasm without ejaculating. this is what happens towards the end, san runs out of juice  
> -honestly pls dont come for me about this whole thing, it's fanfiction lol
> 
> some usage of the word slut, daddy is used once, they switch it up a lot, etc etc

It’s no secret that volume control doesn’t exist within the dorm walls.

Sometimes the treaty of “if you’re going to fool around please have the decency to be quiet” is completely annulled because everyone except Hongjoong (the one who created the treaty in the first place) doesn’t give a shit. Good thing Hongjoong is out most of the time.

However, it’s a lot easier when the other members aren’t even in the dorm at all, which gives the ones who _are_ there free reign.

San loves to take advantage of that.

Is he hard to pleasure? No, not at all. Is he hard to satisfy? Absolutely.

Which is why Yunho is the perfect person for him.

It’s easy to get San riled up. It’s easy to make San feel good; hell, even extensive foreplay can be enough to make him come. But with the lack of a refractory period, San goes for multiple rounds, can come five times in two hours if he really wants to, and will squeeze every last drop out of his partner before he’s finally sated for the time being.

Thankfully, Yunho has really, _really_ good stamina.

Don’t get him wrong, the members drive him crazy with their antics but he’s got really good self-control. For the most part, he can control when he orgasms. Maybe it’s because he’s a people pleaser or something like that.

Whatever the case, out of all of them, Yunho is the one who pleases _and_ satisfies San the easiest. It helps that they’re roommates too.

It also helps that the bathroom is right across the hall and San has the pleasure of seeing Yunho all wet, sometimes naked, whenever he walks in the room after a shower. Sometimes he acts on the strong urge to pounce on Yunho and get him into bed and thus creating a need for another shower, and sometimes he leaves Yunho alone.

This is not one of those times.

Yunho’s lower half is covered by a single towel that is unfairly disproportionate to the rest of his body that he might as well not even be wearing one. With water droplets still present on his shoulders and torso, hair in wet strands that fall over his eyes, how the hell can San resist a sight like _that_?

So in one swift catlike motion, San swats at the loose knot Yunho tied around his waist and the towel falls to the floor with ease, releasing his perfectly sculpted ass and totally not above average-sized dick.

“Hey,” Yunho says flatly, “that wasn’t very nice.”

San just smirks and winks at him. “Well, what are you gonna do about it?”

Yunho rolls his eyes and sighs, plopping down on his bed and rolling onto his back, giving San no further answer. San narrows his eyes at his nonchalant roommate. “Hey, what the hell?” he says, crossing his arms. “If that wasn’t an invitation, I don’t know what is.”

Yunho shrugs and switches onto his front, hiding a smirk of his own. “Don’t know the meaning of the word, San-ah.”

“You’re such a brat,” San says.

“Says you, the brattiest of brats.”

San scoffs and stands from his desk chair. “You know,” he says, crawling onto Yunho’s bed in the space that’s left, “you’re really testing me here.”

“And?”

“And—” San ghosts his fingers along Yunho’s spine, causing a shiver in the taller man, “—I don’t like that.”

“You think I give a shit about what you like and don’t like?” Yunho teases, comfortably nestling his cheek into his pillow and sighing. “From the looks of it, it seems like you _really_ like my ass, and if you want it, you have to be good.”

“Good isn’t in my nature,” San counters. He’s kneeling on the bed by the wall, fingers barely hovering above Yunho’s skin as he drags them down towards his ass. “And you’re still being a brat.”

“Two brats are better than one,” Yunho jokes, wiggling his hips.

San inhales through his teeth and just _goes for it_ , raising his hand and landing a sharp smack on one of Yunho’s ass cheeks, smiling as he watches it jiggle. Yunho barely lets out a grunt at the impact. “Yeah?” he teases, and San can hear the smirk in his voice. “What, you gonna make me count or something? Doesn’t work like that with me, babe.”

“I know,” San says, followed by another smack on the other cheek. Yunho makes some sort of noise between a grunt and a moan. “But I do know how much you love having your ass manhandled. I’ll _make_ you want me.”

Yunho chuckles and arches his back slightly, offering both of his delectable cheeks up to San. “Oh honey, you already know I want you. When don’t I?”

“Was that so hard to admit?” San asks, massaging the most recently slapped cheek.

“Never said I wouldn’t admit it,” Yunho says. “Also, if you say I love having my ass manhandled, why are you being so fucking slow to do it?”

“Because you’re being a brat,” San replies matter-of-factly. “What, you want to be spanked again? If you want to, I _will_ make you count.”

“No, you won’t,” Yunho counters. “Because I know how much you _love_ playing with my ass. Trust me, I can go without you playing with my ass and be totally fine. You, on the other hand? Good luck keeping your hands off me. You were the one who pulled my towel off, mind you.”

San bites his inner lip and slaps Yunho’s ass again, harder this time, eliciting a yelp of both pain and pleasure from him. “Fuck, San—”

“You wanna be manhandled like this?” San taunts, hand coming down in a backslap. Yunho’s body jerks forward, reeling from the force. “Fine, I’ll manhandle you, but you’re not getting out of it unscathed.”

Yunho pushes his ass up even further. “Good,” he half-growls, “that’s how I _like_ it, Choi San.”

Hearing his full name in such a mocking tone… who the hell does Yunho think he is?

So San slaps his left cheek with a force that rings in their room and shakes the walls, causing a mini tremor somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, and Yunho squeals like a fucking pig and bites the pillow, _hard._ “You wanna say that again?”

“ _Choi San._ ”

“Fucking _brat_.” San strikes the right with equal power, leaving a pink splotch in his hand’s wake.

Yunho groans and pushes his ass back while San massages the tender flesh. “You wanna start counting, babe?” San asks, trailing his fingers back up along Yunho’s spine.

“You won’t get a single number out of my mouth,” the taller says before any further words get garbled up by San’s fingers. Instinctively, Yunho closes his mouth around them.

“Well, can’t now.” San chuckles darkly, one hand occupying Yunho’s mouth and the other kneading the meat of Yunho’s ass, somehow firm and fleshy at the same time. Enough to close his hands around and squeeze.

He does just that. Yunho moans around his fingers, bucking his hips backward. “There you go, babe,” San coos, fingers dipping in the crack, barely gliding over his hole. “You’re being good.”

Yunho _bites._ San hisses, instantly retracting his fingers. “What the fuck?”

“You’re not making me give in that easily,” Yunho tells him. “Don’t call me _good_ , Choi San. You know damn well neither of us are. Calling me good isn’t going to get me all riled up like you.”

In that short instance of weakness, Yunho grabs onto San’s shoulders and flips him down in one smooth motion, his back now flat against the bed. “Sheesh, you did do a number on my ass, I’ll give you that,” Yunho grunts, throwing one leg over San’s torso, straddling him. “But I want _more_ , Choi San. And you’re going to give it to me.”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you into next week?”

“Fuck me into the next _year_ , Choi San. Show me what you can do.”

“I’ll make you come before me.”

Yunho breaks out into boisterous laughter, so loud that San finds himself chewing his bottom lip again, knowing very damn well that’s impossible. “I’d like to see you fucking try,” Yunho challenges, but in all honesty, it’s not a challenge because it’s _impossible._

Try, Choi San has, but has never succeeded because Jeong Yunho has the stamina of a god. He comes when he _wants_ to, when he _feels_ like it, when he believes his partner _deserves_ it. He refuses to give his partner the satisfaction of seeing his peak of pleasure unless they deserve it by giving it to him however he wants it.

Yunho reaches under the bed to retrieve the lube while simultaneously rocking his ass back on San’s bulge. “At least let me get undressed first, you idiot,” San mutters, stripping off his shirt.

“Oh, my bad,” Yunho says, followed by a smirk. However, he’s the one to kneel back and remove San’s pants and boxers for him, even tugging them off his ankles because there is no way in hell he’s letting San out from under him. “Now, what were you saying?”

“Stop being a brat,” San says, opting for smacking Yunho’s hip instead of his ass, since it’s out of reach.

“Never, Choi San.” Yunho chuckles before coating two fingers in lube, shimmying down to meet San’s cock with his lips. Wrapping his lips around the head, he reaches one hand underneath himself and runs his lubed fingers over his entrance.

San is quick to grab Yunho’s peach locks, tugging hard. “You’re such an ass,” he mutters, snapping his hips up, the motion causing the head of his cock to collide with the back of Yunho’s mouth. Yunho barely gags.

Yunho pulls off just to say, “And you’re a little bitch.”

With a lip curled in distaste, San yanks Yunho’s wet hair. “Hurry and prep yourself, whore. I’m trying to fuck you into the next year.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Yunho says, a roll of eyes present in his tone.

San sulks, releasing Yunho’s hair and leaning back on the pillow, because yeah, Yunho is right.

After all, if San wants to fuck Yunho into the next year, he needs to be well prepared.

So San waits impatiently as Yunho caresses his cock with his tongue, his hands working on spreading himself open. Since San can’t see much of what’s going on, he just lies back and watches as Yunho does all the work and smirks.

“What’s the cocky look for?” Yunho asks indignantly.

“It’s just cute,” San says, a vague answer. “You’re cute.”

“Flattery gets you absolutely nowhere with me,” Yunho responds, and again, it’s absolutely true.

With how Yunho’s working his mouth, and San _knows_ how Yunho can move, he knows his previous ‘challenge’ holds no truth to it whatsoever now.

When Yunho finally gets around to lowering himself onto San’s cock, San knows there’s no hope for him. He’s not about to bust once he’s inside, but he’s not exactly miles away, either. With one sway of his hips, San is already biting his lip, head reeling.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Yunho asks, circling his hips. “I know how much you love my ass, inside and out.”

“Sh-shut up,” San stammers, hands settling on Yunho’s hips.

Yunho hums, his movements consisting of mere rocks of his hips or the occasional buck, and San is _not_ having it. The grip on Yunho’s waist tightens, fingers dipping down to his ass and squeezing. Now, San considers himself to be godly with his hips, but Yunho is definitely a worthy contender. His torso moves in waves with his hips, cock half hard on San’s stomach.

“So, then,” Yunho says, leaning forward slightly, “show me what you got, Choi San.”

San can’t help the animalistic growl that escapes him as he bends his knees, further pushing himself inside. He watches Yunho’s face twist, eyes rolling and fluttering shut. “This is what you get,” San grunts, his hips snapping up and creating another sound as loud as his spanks, “for being a fucking brat.”

Yunho’s head falls back as San holds his ass with a vicegrip, using the momentum to drill even further into him. With a clenched jaw, San musters all of his power and stamina because he will _not_ come this soon, not when he has something to prove.

He may be able to come multiple times in one sitting, but that doesn’t mean he wants to come _soon._ Not when he knows Yunho will give him hell for it.

Even so, Yunho’s walls are squeezing him tight, the warm wetness and the squelching of lube, the sound of skin on skin and Yunho’s moans, all of it is driving San further into sensory overload.

And then, Yunho speaks up with a demand.

“Lift your legs.”

“Huh?” San’s hips come to a stuttering halt.

“I said—” Yunho snatches the lube bottle again, swiftly uncapping it and squeezing some onto his first two fingers, “—lift your legs.”

And _oh_ , San catches on.

“It’ll be much harder if you don’t,” Yunho adds.

Before San can even obey, Yunho is hooking both his arms under San’s knees and lifting them himself, wincing at the slight shift inside him. San’s arms take his place as he holds his legs up in a position he’s never been in before—legs spread open, hole on display, all while still buried inside Yunho.

“F-fucking hell, Yunho-yah, you—”

The words are stolen from him as soon as he feels two of Yunho’s slick fingers graze over his exposed entrance. Good thing he’s pretty fucking flexible; he’s pretty sure none of the other members would be able to keep this position up for long.

As soon as one of Yunho’s long ass fingers enters him, Yunho starts moving, and that’s when San almost loses it. Almost.

“Y-Yunho.” San barely gets the name out as his roommate’s finger twists and swivels around inside him.

“You can go multiple rounds,” Yunho states, “so I figured I might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

“I can’t stand you,” San says through gritted teeth, only to be countered by Yunho’s finger brushing up against his prostate. “Fucking _shit_ , Yunho—”

Yunho laughs, the brat in him unleashed at full force, as he presses a second finger up against the other. He continues to rock his hips even as he inserts another finger, earning another pained yet pleasured groan from the mountain beneath him.

From Yunho’s long, thick fingers making jabs at his prostate and Yunho’s hole clenching around him, there’s no way San can last. Never.

But, of course, that doesn’t mean he can’t go again.

“Yunho, ‘m c-close,” San warns as Yunho slams his hips down, pushing his fingers in further.

“Good,” Yunho says casually, with a half-smile. “Come in me.”

“Shit, Y-Yunho, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Since when are there rules?” Yunho asks cheekily, swiveling his hips. “Come on, Choi San. Fill me up real good. I know you’ve been holding on for a while, but you can just come in me again, can’t you?”

Something about Yunho calling him Choi San, his dreaded ‘nickname’ that he hates being called, gets him even closer to climax, and it’s one final push against his prostate and a lewd, possibly premeditated moan that sends San over the edge. He comes with a long, throaty groan, doing just as Yunho told him to do—filling him up.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Sannie…” Yunho tips his head back, sighing contently as he languidly circles his hips. “So _good_.”

San is panting, the stimulation from his prostate (and lack of a refractory period) still kicking his dick into gear. “Now,” Yunho says, removing his fingers, “do as you said you’d do and fuck me into the next year.” He leans back, and when San gets the message, the younger propels them forward, driving into Yunho just as the taller lands on his back.

“You’re gonna make such a mess, Yunho-yah,” San groans, his wet, sharp thrusts stirring the come inside. “Gonna be leaking my come all over your bed.”

“Like I give a shit. I’ll make Seonghwa-hyung do my laundry.”

San can’t help but laugh at that, though his thrusts don’t once falter. The more San thrusts his come in and out, the more it gathers around his cock, sticking together in a white, seemingly coagulated gel-like substance.

Like he said, it’s a mess.

San hooks his arms under Yunho’s knees and folds him, though the length of his limbs leaves little room and his feet end up scraping the base of San’s bed. “F-fuck, Sannie,” Yunho moans, soft, short grunts of pleasure escaping his lips. “Fuck me _harder_.”

Not that it would make Yunho come, but San does it anyway, positioning his hands besides Yunho’s shoulders as he gets to his feet, knees bent at an uncomfortable degree, but it makes for a great angle to stab Yunho’s prostate.

Yunho’s mouth drops wide open in moans as he wraps his hand around his cock. “J-just like that, Sannie, _yes_!”

“Bet you want me to come in your filthy little hole again, huh?” San taunts. “Want to make a mess of your sheets, baby? Want me to come in you until you’re overflowing?”

“Yes yes yes _please_ ,” Yunho moans, his façade from before cracking ever so slightly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” San growls, hands falling to Yunho’s ass just as Yunho lifts his arms to hold his legs together. His ass is so exposed like this, the closeness of his legs causing his hole to squeeze San tighter. San watches, mesmerized, as white fluid stretches between his hips and Yunho’s ass, feeling another orgasm incoming.

“Come in me, Sannie,” Yunho _whines_ , clenching around him. “Come in me again, fill my dirty whore hole, _please_.”

“Fuck, _Yunho_ , you can’t… can’t just say shit like that,” San repeats his words from before.

If there’s one thing that gets San closer to climax, it’s words.

And Yunho has a way with words sometimes.

“Come inside me, _daddy_.”

San loses it, coming with a long groan and a hitched breath. He gasps for air, thrusts coming to a lull but not stopping, as he watches his dick throb, pumping more come into Yunho.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I can feel it,” Yunho says with a chuckle. “I can feel you filling me up, Sannie. Doing so good. Such a _good boy_.”

And oh, how the tables have fucking turned. They’ve rotated on their legs, spun around on their pivot points, and shuffled off to all different edges of the room.

As soon as San pulls out, dick coated in his own come and lube, a pool of it follows, spilling out of Yunho’s quivering hole. All the while, Yunho holds his cheeks apart, legs still up in the air, to give San the pleasure of viewing his own orgasms pouring out of his hole.

“Two loads in me, huh?” Yunho says, amused. “Think you’d wanna try a third?”

“Tempting,” San says with a quick exhale, collapsing back on his ass. “But you didn’t finger me for nothing, you know.”

Yunho chuckles and lowers his legs, ignoring the sticky mess that is his ass as he leans forward into San’s open, welcoming arms, locking lips with his roommate in a heated kiss. As San’s slick cock slides against Yunho’s, San wraps his legs around Yunho’s rear, locking him in with his ankles.

“And now,” San says, “you’re gonna fuck _me_ into the next year. I gave you two loads, make me come two _more_ times, got it?”

“As you wish, princess.”

“Save that shit for Mingi.”

Yunho makes a noise of amusement, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his cock in it. “All fours, babe.”

San complies, his brattiness having been exhausted for the night. Yunho slides his fingers back in, angling them downward, and this time, the feeling of Yunho’s fingers is accompanied by his tongue gliding down his taint, down to his balls. San’s knees nearly give out.

It doesn’t take long for Yunho to prep San. He eagerly drags his cock along San’s glisteningly wet hole before pushing in slowly, inch by inch.

“Your ass might not be as good as mine, but you sure do feel good, babe,” Yunho half-compliments with a mischievous snicker.

“Shut up and fuck me you little shit,” San grumbles, pushing his ass back for emphasis.

Yunho scoffs and reels back, pushing forward with the force of San’s spanks. “Holy _fuck_!” San exclaims as his head is propelled forward, almost colliding with bedframe “Y-Yunho, _fuck_ —”

“You said you wanted to be fucked into the next year, didn’t you?” Yunho asks with another powerful thrust. “I’d watch my mouth if I were you. I’ll make the other members hear you scream my name, you little slut.”

As if it would matter, since the bed is creaking so much that it wouldn’t be surprising if it collapsed and squashed them both.

And even so, there are no limitations. They’ve heard each other fucking before. No biggie, as long as Hongjoong isn’t around.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, though?” Yunho questions, reaching over and grabbing San’s hair, pulling his face up from the pillow. “You want the other members to hear how good I’m making you feel? Want them to hear you screaming my name?”

“Y-Yunho—”

“You wanna come again, Sannie?” With his other hand, Yunho reaches under San to grab his cock, still hard and still wet. “How much do you have left in you, I wonder?”

“J-just…” San doesn’t even know what to say anymore, his brain having been reduced to a pile of mush.

“Just what, Sannie? Can’t you come again?”

“O-of course I can, dick-for-brains,” San says under his breath, and that’s when he feels a slap on his ass instead of a hand on his dick. He lets out a shrill whine, one that’s loud enough to echo in their own room.

“Then come again,” Yunho orders, wrapping his gifted fingers around San’s cock again and tugging in time with long, deep thrusts of his hips.

“Oh, _god,_ Yunho—” San’s chest heaves with much-needed breaths as he comes again, cock twitching in Yunho’s hand. He’s not sure how much comes out, but he can still feel the intensity of any other one of his orgasms ringing at his core.

Yunho pulls out and flips San around, back onto his back, giving San very little time to recuperate. “You know, San,” he says, “I _was_ going to fuck another orgasm out of you, but since you love my ass so much…” He giggles and turns around to face away from San, grinding back on his cock. “Figured I’d give you a little show.”

“Fucking _hell_ , Yunho-yah, you’re gonna kill me,” San groans just as Yunho takes hold of his cock again, guiding it to his already used hole.

Sloppy with come and lube, the slide in is easy. San watches Yunho’s back muscles as he rocks forward then leans back, in all fluid motions and ease. As Yunho bounces on his cock, he marvels in the sight of Yunho’s ass jiggling with each collision.

“Fuck, Yunho, your _ass_.” San splays his hands out across Yunho’s lower back, guiding his movements and thrusting shallowly, drinking in the sounds of Yunho’s ass slapping against his hips and the disgustingly wet noises coming from Yunho’s hole.

San squeezes both cheeks before smacking them both as Yunho rocks back and forth on his cock. He lets out small, breathy moans, none of which are signs of him being close.

“Come on, Yunho,” San says, leaning up and reaching one hand around Yunho’s front to grab his cock. “Want you to come for me.”

“Give me one more load and maybe I will,” Yunho replies.

“I don’t know how much I have left, but okay.”

Yunho scoffs and swats San’s hand away, pulling off of San’s cock and turning back around to face him. “Then at least fuck me like this. I won’t finger you this time.” Yunho shoots him a wink before sinking down on his cock again, now face-to-face.

Yunho wastes absolutely no time in slamming his hips down, his cock bouncing on San’s stomach. Resuming a previous position, San bends his knees and holds Yunho’s hips, fucking into him roughly and watching as Yunho’s entire face scrunches, mouth falling open in a string of broken moans and pleas.

“Come in me again, Sannie,” he says. “Come on, I know you can.”

_Of course I fucking can, what part of “I don’t have a refractory period” don’t you get?_

So San indulges him as Yunho closes his hand around his cock, jerking himself off in time with San’s quick, sharp thrusts. “S-Sannie,” he manages, “I…”

“You _what_ , Yunho? You sick of taunting me yet? You want my come that badly that you’re begging for it like this? You’re such a fucking _slut_ , Yunho. An annoying, no-good slut that just wants to be filled with come.”

“Y-yes, I am,” Yunho cries, “w-wanna be filled with your come, Sannie. W-wanna— _agh_!”

“I can fill you up again, give you what you want,” San says with a particularly rough thrust. “If I come for you, will you come for me?”

Yunho lets out a huff. His voice does a one-eighty as he says, “I’ll come when I want to, _sweetie._ ”

“Oh, so we’re doing this again, huh?”

Yunho laughs lightheartedly. “I want you to be done first, Sannie. I want you to come however many times you want before I do.”

Oddly touched, San slows his thrusts. “Trust me,” Yunho continues, “I can come whenever I want to.”

“I stand by what I said,” San tells him. “If I come for you, you come for me. Got it?”

After a short pause, Yunho nods. “Good,” San says, then resumes thrusting up into him, sticky, rapid thrusts as intense as his breaths, hands flat against Yunho’s as he squeezes hard. “So fucking _good_ , Yunho-yah.”

Yunho jerks himself off as San spills into him again, whatever he has left. With how wet Yunho is inside, it’s impossible for San to tell if he actually ejaculates, but he feels his cock twitch and throb, muscles tense and release just as any other orgasm.

As San opens his mouth to catch his breaths, Yunho suddenly leans forward, hips coming up, and pushes his dick past San’s parted lips. With a choked noise of surprise, San instinctively flattens his tongue against the underside as Yunho thrusts shallowly.

“Gonna give you what you wanted, okay?” Yunho says, gazing down at his roommate whose lips are stretched around his hard, aching length. “Gonna come in your pretty little mouth.”

San whimpers, feeling Yunho’s cock twitch in his mouth before it releases altogether, spilling come into his mouth, painting the insides white. Yunho is quiet when he comes, moans coming in the form of short, quick grunts.

The feeling of Yunho’s huge cock throbbing in his mouth makes San’s eyes roll up. Not to mention Yunho’s come is thick, like, _thick_ thick, to the point where it spills out when Yunho finally removes himself from San’s mouth.

San coughs, spluttering as Yunho’s come dribbles out over his bottom lip, and swallows whatever’s left.

“Fuck, Yunho.” San coughs again before Yunho comes down and swipes his tongue across San’s chin, collecting whatever come has dripped out and guiding it back into his mouth. Meshing their tongues together, Yunho lets his head spin from the taste of his own come.

A strand of spit (or come, or both) follows once Yunho pulls away with a loud smack. Letting out an amused scoff, he collapses back on the bed against the wall. “Well,” he says, “way to get me in need of another shower, dickhead.”

“You didn’t have to go along with it.”

“Don’t even give me that.”

San chuckles, his needs satiated for the night, when there’s an abrupt, obnoxious pounding on their door.

“Hey, you assholes! Can’t you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep around here!” Yeosang’s irate voice sounds from the hallway.

“Hey, they were just having fun. Come on, Yeosangie, let’s just go to bed,” Wooyoung soothes, voice muffled by the blockade of the door.

“I did _not_ need to hear Yunho beg for San to come in his ass—”

“That’s what you get for being _nosy_ , Yeosang! You could’ve left at any time, stop pretending like you weren’t listening in on them!”

“Shut up, Wooyoung!”

“It’s okay, guys!” Yunho calls out. “Next time you can join! One load for each of us!”

Wooyoung’s hyena-like laugh resonates from outside as Yeosang’s incoherent grumbling fades out like the credits of a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is about as messy as yunho's asshole
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
